Something Between Us - Interlude 3
by phillydragonldy
Summary: This takes place after Chapter 45 of my longer story Something Between Us. It is a fantasy sequence Davis has in The Fortress about his wedding night with Chloe. It is rated M.


It was a dream, a fantasy, but it was all he had. He would enjoy what he could before it was torn asunder.

Davis and Chloe swayed to some deep, slow music that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere.

Her body pressed against his.

He held her face between his hands and kissed her deeply. He was torn between kissing her forever and...other things. He decided to do both. Without breaking the kiss, he ran his hands down the column of her neck. He traced his thumbs over her collarbones, then down along the dress straps. Then lightly, with just his thumbs, he traced the line of the dress where it met the swell of her breasts.

Finally breaking the kiss, he took advantage of Chloe's head being rolled back to kiss along the length of her throat. Then using the tip of his tongue he traced back up the warm column and across to her ear. She shivered and tilted her head to give him access. Using his tongue, he traced the shape of her ear while his thumbs traced lightly over the top of her dress.

Chloe was running the fingers of one hand through his hair and using the other to hold onto his shoulder for balance.

He nibbled gently on her earlobe and heard her little sounds of pleasure.

The dress was beautiful, but it covered too much of her. He wanted to see more of her.

She must have felt the same, because he felt her hands begin to open the buttons of his shirt. Pulling back from her slightly, he shrugged out of the tux jacket. She had already undone about half his shirt buttons, but she moved forward again so she could undo the rest.

He was momentarily distracted from his own intent to remove her dress when she spread his shirt wide and placed her palms flat on his chest. He loved the feel of her hands on his bare skin. She gazed up at him through lowered lashes as she lightly scratched her nails across his chest.

He leaned forward and captured her mouth again as she began tugging the shirt from his pants. She slid her tongue along the seam of his mouth as she pushed the shirt from his shoulders.

He pulled her tight against his now-bare torso and slid his hands around to her back, planning to pop open each of the tiny white buttons of her dress.

Chloe had other ideas.

She pushed back slightly, breaking the kiss. He looked down to meet her gaze.

Holding his eyes, and with deliberate slowness, she began to sink to her knees before him. The skirts of her beautiful white dress formed a froth around her as she settled.

It seemed somehow wrong, but incredibly erotic, to have her before him in that virginal white wedding dress as she worked open his belt and then his fly.

Without looking away, she freed him from his boxer briefs and pants.

He was already full and she had barely even touched him.

Finally looking down, she watched him as she drew one finger along the length of him. When her finger reached the end, it twitched. She seemed to find this intriguing and did it again. It twitched again and Davis let his head fall back on a groan. He looked down at her as he felt her grip him firmly. With her free hand, she gently dragged her nails along his thigh. It sent a shivery feeling through him that was at odds with the firm pressure of her grip on him.

"Jesus!" he cried.

Then he felt warm wetness on him.

He almost went off right then. He kept his eyes tightly shut as Chloe moved her mouth over him.

He had been trying to keep his hands by his sides so as not to interfere with her, but it was becoming too much. He reach down and tangled his hands in her soft blonde hair.

She began rumbling deep in her throat. The vibration rumbled through him and he released her hair with one hand to steady himself against a wall.

"F***!" he cried again and looked down. She was looking up at him, the white dress a shining puddle around her.

It was the hottest thing Davis had seen in his entire life.

Her hands shifted to hold onto his still-covered backside. She was steadying herself as she began to slide move on him, still holding his eyes.

Davis was torn between closing his eyes to let the sensations flood over him and the incredibly hot image of Chloe around him.

Sensation finally won out and his hips began to pump as she moved her head up and down. The pressure building was becoming to much.

"Chloe, I'm gonna..."

She did that rumble that sent vibration through him again and sped up her movements. She showed no sign of wanting to break the contact.

That broke him, and waves pleasure exploded through him.

Davis leaned against the wall for support as his breathing returned to normal.

Finally, returning to himself. Davis looked down at Chloe where she was still kneeling on the ground. She was smiling wickedly and her beautiful eyes sparkled. She looked incredibly satisfied with herself.

He reached out a hand to help her to her feet and pulled her into his arms again. He kissed her quickly, then tilting his forehead down to meet hers, grinned madly.

"Best. Wife. Ever."

She grinned back up at him.

Then reaching behind her, he swept her up into his arms. She let out a little shriek of surprise.

"Davis! My dress!"

He paused to kiss her more lingeringly at the entrance to his bedroom. "Don't worry. Your dress is fine." He grinned wickedly. "For now."

Chloe gave him a suspicious look. He grinned widely, and tossed her onto the bed in a swirl of white fabric. She shrieked again. He laughed and jumped onto the bed with her.

She managed to find her way up amongst the swirl of fabric and gave him a mock-annoyed look. He just grinned at her, and though she tried, she couldn't keep up the facade and leaned back on her elbows and laughed. He pulled her close to him and she melted. He kissed her deeply and she tried to pull him onto her. His pants were still open and he was already ready again, but he leaned back with a grin.

"Not so fast, wife. I believe I owe you a fair turn."

He began sliding down the bed until he reached the bottom of her dress where it fell off the side of the bed. Chloe leaned up on her elbows again to watch him. He gathered the bottom of the skirts in his hands, and with a grin, pulled them up over his head.

From his place under her voluminous skirts, he heard Chloe let out a laugh.

Everything under the skirts was white and pink. He made his way up under the skirts to her legs. White fabric, white stockings attached to..he stared...white garters. With little pink bows.

_Oh God. She is wearing garters._

Between the stocking and the garters was Chloe's creamy pink skin. Then a pair of lacy white panties.

Davis just stared for a second.

Chloe shifted and he saw a flash of pink on the panties. They also had a little bow.

Davis growled hungrily now. He had to make his way up those gorgeous legs to the little pink bow.

He placed a hand on each of Chloe's ankles and began running his hands up her legs. First over smooth stocking-clad leg calves, then just above the knees, to smooth pink skin highlighted by the pink and white garters. Her thighs quivered as his hands began to press into the soft, pliant flesh. He kneaded her thighs as he brought his face to the apex. He rubbed his nose along the satin of the panty. He could smell the woman scent of her through the fabric. Then playfully, he shifted higher, and took the pink bow in his teeth and pulled at it. The panty pulled away from her. He was momentarily worried he had destroyed them, when he saw they had two more little ribbon ties on the sides. He grinned again. Oh my, how he liked that.

Chloe was now exposed before him, but still wearing the garter belt and stockings.

The sight before him now warred with the image earlier of The Hottest Thing He Had Ever Seen.

He heard Chloe whimper and shift. She couldn't see what he was doing, but surely knew that her little panties were gone.

To clue her in to where he was going, he exhaled a warm breath on her.

She bucked up with a little cry of pleasure and longing.

Using his hands on her thighs, he spread her legs wider, exposing all of her to his gaze. Then, leaning in, he dragged his tongue along her. Then skillfully using his fingers and mouth, he returned the pleasure she had given him. Under the white fabric of the dress, it was hot and moist and full of the womanly smell of Chloe.

This might be heaven.

Chloe cried out, and he felt the pulsing waves of her orgasm flow through her entire body.

As he resurfaced from the dress, he licked his fingers clean.

Chloe was lying back against the bed, one arm stretched up around her head, the other hand pillowing her chin.

She smiled at him languidly. Davis smiled back.

Standing at the edge of the bed, he finally kicked off his shoes, and dropped the pants and boxers. Chloe watching him with that same languid smile. Her gaze traveling over his nude body, and coming to rest on his staff. He smiled back and extended a hand to her. With lazy movements, she made her way to the edge of the bed. When she reached the end, she dangled her legs until they found the floor, and stood up. She moved forward to meet him. She placed a palm on his chest again and leaned forward for a kiss. He bent his head to obliged. Her other hand reached forward and wrapped around him where it pressed against her. He groaned into her mouth and slid his hands around her back to the buttons of her dress. As the buttons popped open one by one, she released him so she could pull her arms out of the straps without breaking the kiss. Then he felt soft flesh against his stomach and saw her breasts were naked. The dress must had had a built-in bra.

_God, she has gorgeous breasts._

The dress was still caught around her hips, so he pushed the fabric down until it pooled around her feet. She stepped out of the dress, and kicked it back with a surprising disregard. She now stood before him in nothing but the white and pink garter, stockings, and shoes. He stared. She cocked and eyebrow at him.

"Should I leave them on or take them off?"

"On," he said, and once again swept her into his arms.

They fell together onto the bed.

Davis once again captured her lips in his, as his hands slid down along her sides and to her beautiful breasts. He traced his thumbs along the undersides of the swells, around to the front and then up across the tips. He rubbed his thumbs over the peaks and felt Chloe gasp into his mouth. Then breaking the kiss, he shifted his head to one of the exquisitely hardened tips and took it into his mouth. He suckled and laved it with his tongue as he pull and rubbed the other with his hand. Chloe reached down to clasp his head with her hands and press him into her chest. He was almost painfully hard as he shifted across her legs. Chloe began sliding one of her legs along his and making little whimpers of pleasure. He wanted to suck her beautiful breasts forever, but her shifting caused her graze over him. He gasped as he felt it.

"Yes..." he heard Chloe purr.

Releasing her breast, he adjusted the angle of his hips until found her. She was so ready, he slid in to the hilt with a single stroke. Chloe gasped and called his name as he buried himself. He paused momentarily, to give her a chance to adjust. She was so damn small. But Chloe didn't want that. She wrapped her legs around him and began rolling her hips and whimpering to encourage him to move. That was all he needed. He retreated and plunged in with a smooth, deep rhythm, rolling his hips up with each stroke. Chloe panted and made little sounds of pleasure under him. He increased the pace and he felt her body begin to tighten. His own was beginning to contract as well, and he began speeding his thrusts. She was almost there. He could feel it. Then suddenly, her body contracted and pulsed around him. She cried out his name as her body shook. That sent Davis over the edge. His shouted out as he pumped into her, pleasure exploding in him.

He collapsed onto her for a few seconds before he realized he may be crushing her. He began to shift over, but Chloe squeezed her arms and legs around him, keeping him in place.

He met her eyes and asked, "I'm not crushing you?"

She looked at him dreamily, "No, it's nice."

He kissed her long and lingering. The part of him still buried inside her, gave a hopeful twitch.

She felt it and laughed. He smiled at her joy. Still smiling at him, she said, "Aliens must have better recovery time than humans."

His smile instantly vanished.

_Aliens._

That was _him_. _He_ was the alien.

He wasn't human.

This wasn't real.

He had forgotten.

Looking out past the bed, he finally became aware of his surroundings again.

The Beast stared back at him with red eyes.

It had gotten free.


End file.
